Her home
by fanofmanytvshows
Summary: Ziva and Adam spend some time together. She finally realizes that she needs Tony more than she was willing to admit. She can't hide her feelings forever.


Before we start, this may get very explicit. Maybe you gonna think for a second this is non-tiva, but trust me, I'm here fully for tiva with this ff. Enjoy reading!

It was the day of a funeral. Her father's. Handling it all was difficult, since her eyes were constantly red and puffy. And her mind was cloudy. And her heart was broken. Her aunt helped, of course. But this was a big funeral. Many important people were there. Her father was man in big shoes. Too many people, too much pressure on Ziva. Until she met her old friend. Adam. He saved her from everyone and everything so she could breathe just for a moment. He calmed her down. Took her away from all that stress. He was there for her; no one else really understood what she needed. Except Tony. But he was not here with her. Because she has left him in DC. Left him wondering if she will ever come back to him.

They just drove. Tears were still in her eyes and the heartache wasn't fading. She needed to feel alive. Death surrounded her, she just needed to feel something else than pain.

It was almost 9 pm when they sat on a couch, her hand in his. He was so sweet and gentle. He was too good. And he was just so easy. No complications.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Or some food? "

"No, Adam, thanks. Just stay here."

"Seriously Ziva, what do you need?"

And she thought about what she needed. A peace. To be alive. To _feel _alive. To feel loved. Tony. She needed Tony. She missed him too much. More than she should miss her "just" friend. But he wasn't here. Adam was.

"I wanna feel something. Anything."

She looked at him, her eyes piercing into his, and he understood. He nodded and asked:" You sure?"

"I need anything you can give me."

He reached for her cheek and stroked it. Her soft skin felt like heaven which he knew that wasn't his. He saw the way she hesitated. There was a different man that has a hold on her heart. And Adam saw how much she wished she was with _him_ instead of him.

So his kissed her slowly. Gently. Somehow her hands find his torso, his chest, his biceps. God, she knew how to prepare her man. Unbuttoned his shirt on kissed his neck, licked his chest. Her hand working between his legs and his pants and damn, he was a sucker for her. He lifted her shirt not letting her to unwrap him too quickly. He wondered, how did he get so lucky to be kissing _her_? His manhood was rising and his breath getting heavier as she stood up to get rid of the rest of her clothes. He would be a mad man to not to do the same. She guided him to her bedroom, laying him on his back. Getting on top of him she kissed him slowly again. Her soft lips and rough tongue working together in a sync. He held her hip closer until he felt heat on his member. Her moist getting on his cock as she slowly rubbed herself on him. He had to moan. She was so sexual, so seductive. She just knew what to do to get what she wanted.

He pushed her on her back spreading her legs, he had to get down there, to suck on her clit. Her nails were digging into skin on his head, fingers spreading through his dark thick hair. He went back and kissed her. Their foreheads met.

"Look at me darling, please. Please let me see your eyes. "

She looked at him, her brown eyes digging into his as he couldn't hesitate and entered her slowly. Her head immediately felt back, soft moans coming out of her open mouth as she held his back. He stopped there. To feel her. To feel them together.

"Jesus Adam move. Hard."

And he listened to her. If this is what he could give to her to ease her pain, he was ready to die to deliver. He started moving. He tried going slowly, but he was too ready. He fucked her, their hips meeting, fucking each other for dear life. She really was a screamer. Her moans were loud, too loud. Thank god for no neighbors. He fucked her senseless, he nails in his skin being his encouragement. He fucked and fucked, her whole body enveloping him. He wanted to give her more. He restrained himself. He didn't believe it was possible, but he managed. For her. She came screaming under him. Her walls squeezing him as he bit in her shoulder tricking all of his senses form coming. She screamed and moaned as he kept going slowly.

He stopped for a second, he saw her, her whole body like boneless. He slipped out of her and whispered:" I wanna do this one more time." And turned her on her back. She laid down not really moving as he made a little room between her legs to push in again. She turned her head on side to scream. He could imagine the rest of his life like this. Making her come. Just her. No other woman. But he knew she was not his forever, just tonight. But he could live with that. So he pounded her from behind. His hand slipped under her to her clit. He pushed her more into bed, probably putting too much of his weight on her, but she was tough girl and he knew that very well. He pounded as he braced his body over hers. Her walls started to squeeze him again and this time he erupted inside of her. His balls pulsing, their wetness spread all over their legs as a proof of their amazing sex. He collapsed on top of her. He needed to catch a breath. He slowly slipped out of her and she tried to get up, but he stopped her, too scared she might leave him sooner than he expected.

"Hey I just need to clean up." she told him as she planted small kiss on his nose.

"No just lie down." He told her putting her on her back spreading her legs as he cleaned her with his tongue.

They fell asleep in embrace. She woke him up twice that night begging him to fuck her. And he couldn't say no to her. She was tired, half asleep, when she came again. Screaming, only this time she screamed different name. She probably didn't even realize when loud "Tony" came out of her mouth as Adam fucked her senseless. He didn't blame her. He was not supposed to be the one doing this. But whenever she needed him in any way, whenever she needed his help, he promised that night that he would always, no matter what, be there for her.

Next day went quickly. He was scared she would push him away, but as always she surprised him. Ziva woke up early and made breakfast for both of them. She gave him little smiles as they ate.

"When you gonna leave me again?" he asked, unsure what to do, how to behave with her now. They never slept together before and she was no ordinary woman.

"I wanna show you some places. My old apartment. And maybe tell you about my life back in US? Only if you want, of course."

"Whatever you need Ziva. I'm here for you."

"You remind me of someone."

"Someone good, I hope?" their smiles got bigger. It was easy with them. No bad blood, ever.

"My coworker and very special friend, Tony. He is…" she sighed, "I miss him. He is very important to me."

"Oh so that's Tony." He said without realizing it.

"Do you know him?" she asked surprised.

"You…" Adam was surprised and didn't know how to react. The last thing he wanted was to upset her more. "I think you said his name last night."

He say her eyes go wide with as she realized what he meant."Hey it is okay. But before you tell me how you feel about him, you should tell him."

She calmed and put her elbows on the table. "It is complicated."

"It always is. Love is not easy. But they say it's worth it. But what do I know right?" he chuckled and got up to clean the dishes, leaving her with her very loud thoughts.

And now she thought of Tony and what he has told her. That she was not alone. She looked at Adam. She wanted to regret it, but he was a good guy. Kind of very similar to Tony, she thought. And now she knew Adam has to stay a secret. Tony would not be pleased to know she was with different man. Not that they were together. But the sentence "at lo levad" was a promise to her. That he will wait. For her to fully commit to them. And suddenly she thought she was ready.

One more day in Israel and she'll be back with the man she _likes_ very much. She got to get back to Tony. To her home.

-To be continued… (As soon as my schedule lets me, and IF my mind comes with good plot)

-Btw don't get me wrong, I aint that dirty minded but ya know, this is how I imagine those "between lines" ncis scenes.

-sorry for possible mistakes, English is my second language, but I try my best.


End file.
